


Punk Love

by SooChubbies



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, BottomBaekhyun, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Gay Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, NSFW, Smut, TopSoo, baeksoo - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SooChubbies/pseuds/SooChubbies
Summary: Two sides of the same love story following nerdy Kyungsoo and his punk boyfriend, Baekhyun!





	Punk Love

Wednesday, 6:OO AM  
The time Do Kyungsoo wakes up every morning. Yes, even on the weekends. He likes to be up early, for some odd reason as everyone else thought. He says he enjoys the early morning air, the colors of the sky, and the general feeling. The cool solitude of the fall was his favorite time of the day and year. Kyungsoo loves to drink his coffee with five sugars, no more no less, on the swing of his family’s porch in the early morning, all by himself. It was his time to be alone for the day, a time for him to gather his thoughts, and to just… breathe.  
6:45 AM  
The time for Kyungsoo to take a shower and get dressed. If he does it fast enough he can squeeze in some much needed to him, but fairly unnecessary study time before he goes off to school to study some more. By this time the rest of his family is up and about the house getting ready for their day to start. The house gradually fills with noise as does the neighborhood and he assumes the rest of the world does too. He smells his mother’s cooking in the kitchen. It smelled familiar, but only from the outside world could he imagine the smell. Gaeran-tost-u. Kyungsoo has only had it when he was out in the city from street vendors. It was a first to have it at his home; he wasn’t complaining though, it quickly became one of his favorite foods. His parents were in a rush to leave for the meeting that morning to receive details for the upcoming weekend, they were flying out to Japan for the weekend due to a mandatory company training in their new location. He was fine with it of course, Kyungsoo didn’t mind being alone.  
7:15 AM  
Time for Kyungsoo to leave for school. To feel the chilling gentle breeze of the fall, he welcomed it. The leaves on the sidewalk crunched beneath his feet, each step brought another satisfying crunch to his ears. He walked in silence, with the exception of the cars driving by him.  
7:30 AM  
The time Byun Baekhyun wakes up on some days. On the weekends, it’s around 12:46 to be exact. It’s when he’s needed for his job at the gas station just a few blocks down the road. Obviously, Baekhyun isn’t a morning person; especially when it comes to school. He enjoys and prefers the comfort of his own bed rather than getting up early to go to school. Or walk in some freezing ass weather. His nose would get runny and it’d interfere with is septum piercing. He’d feel disgusting with snot in his septum, so he’d wait to put it in when he arrived at school.  
7:45 AM  
The time Baekhyun slips on random clothing in hopes that he somewhat matched. If not he could always do something with his makeup to make it work. However, since most of his clothing was black, he had no problem with color codes or finding a look that went with anything. Baekhyun had gotten used to rushing his eye liner in the morning that he was actually better in a rush than he was when he could take his time for once. Even if he had messed up he would just smudge it with the tip of his pinky and it would still look just as good. He ran his finger through his light green colored hair, fluffing it up some before he walked out to the kitchen, scarfing down leftovers from the previous night’s dinner. Pizza.  
7:50 AM  
Time for Baekhyun to leave for school. He lived nearby so it was only a five minute walk to campus. He enjoyed his pizza on the way. It was Wednesday which means that he had an extra ten minutes to enjoy his time in the school’s bathroom, washing his hands of pizza crumbs and grease, wiping the snot from his nose, and putting his septum back where it belonged. In his nose where the shiny black metal would distract his teachers and peers from the lesson of the day. The green stone in the middle would sometimes catch the light just right and he could shine it on other’s faces. A hilarious distraction to him as well as his peers when he got it just right on the teacher’s forehead. Fuck… he forgot his backpack!  
8:10 AM  
The time for a Wednesday school day to start.  
8:18 AM  
The time for Do Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun too start their first period of the day; history. They were learning of the Greeks and Romans for the time being. History excited Kyungsoo and caught his interest and attention in a snap. Whereas Baekhyun had his eye on something else. His boyfriend. The T.A. of the class. The one who even though already took this class over summer school, was still captured by the lesson. What a nerd. He was Baekhyun’s nerd though.  
8:50 AM  
The time for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to meet after class. At this point the school was used the only gay couple being out in the open for all to see. It wasn’t like they would fuck or even make out in public, but some of their peers saw it that way. From time to time the word ‘faggot’ would be thrown their way, or they’d be harrassed in the locker rooms and online. More So they’d be approached any time after school by some random dudes from their school and be bullied for their relationship. It angered Baekhyun, especially whenever Kyungsoo was around, that’s when it would really bother him. Kyungsoo usually did his best to ignore the comments and stares whether he was alone or with his boyfriend, and when Baekhyun did get upset or angry, usually in the opposite order, he’d give it his all to calm down his boyfriend. He hated the comments as well, but he knew those people weren’t worth anything. The boys found it odd that even though the ones who would do the harassing were straight boys, did more gay shit than they did. Ya’know the usual, slap one another’s ass in the locker room, pretend to blow each other as a joke, or constantly compare the size of their dicks for absolutely no reason.  
Kyungsoo walked Baekhyun to his next class as it was one room number before his. “You re-painted your nails?” Kyungsoo asked.  
Baekhyun giggled, “Yeah, how did you know?” he raised a brow.  
Kyungsoo didn’t speak, instead he wiggled his thumb vigorously over his smooth nails. Yesterday they were rough and chipped, now it was a nice and shiny black. He smiled to himself and squeezed his warm hands over Baekhyun’s cold ones. “Where’s your backpack?”  
Ha… yeah about that,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I left it at home, somewhere. Can I-” he started.  
“Borrow a pencil?” Kyungsoo finished. “Yes, you can.” he smiled turning around his own backpack, fishing for a pencil in the pocket where he kept them. Along with the extra notebook he had bought for his boyfriend to use for occasions such as this. Where he forgot all his shit at home or at his work. He didn’t mind, it wasn’t a bother for him to keep stuff in handy. It was one of his specialties, to be organized and prepared; unlike his total opposite, Baekhyun.  
He handed Baekhyun the notebook and pencil and Baekhyun gave him a quick peck on the lips for being so wonderful to him. Often times Baekhyun look back on these moments and smile to himself because he has someone so caring, with a great memory he might add, to call his and to hold for the rest of his life. Yes, for the rest of his life. He was already set on it. He was saving up money in a box underneath his bed to pay for tickets to America so him and Kyungsoo could legally get married. It was a surprise though, a person usually doesn’t tell the other one when they’ll poprose. Baekhyun hopes it won't be creepy for Kyungsoo, although, they have talked about it from time to time and the idea doesn’t seem to be crazy or bother Kyungsoo at all. It’s a sign that Baekhyun constantly holds on to.  
9:00 AM  
The time the bell for second period rings, where the two will say goodbye to one another until nearly an hour later when they’d see each other again. The clingy couple, the gay couple, the nerd and punk couple, the outsiders couple. The school new them by many different titles; some only knew them as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun or Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, but it was only the people who weren’t bothered by their relationship. It was like this all throughout high school. The two had met at a grocery store in the summer believe it or not, Kyungsoo was with his family checking out their food items, well Kyungsoo was checking out something else; the boy in the next aisle. The boy with the long black hair and blue streaks. He felt odd seeing the boy and being so strongly attracted to the stranger at first sight. It wasn’t like him at all to be so brave and stare openly in front of his family, who weren’t aware of their son’s sexuality, and still aren't. It was something about the boy’s blue streaks, the thick leather choker around his neck, the smudged eyeliner, his nose piercing, and the way he painted his bottom lip with black lipstick. Honestly, he wasn’t Kyungsoo’s type, or ideal type. Actually, Kyungsoo didn’t exactly have a type, but he never thought that he’d fall for a punk. Let alone right there in a grocery store.  
Baekhyun wasn’t even aware of Kyungsoo staring or even aware of Kyungsoo until his father nudged his shoulder in Kyungsoo’s direction. Baekhyun was used to people staring at him because of how he chooses to express himself, however, the way Kyungsoo was staring at him was different. The look of awe was the same, but he wasn’t showing disgust or disapproval as the other had done. It was the look an artist would give to their finest creation type of look. At first, Baekhyun hadn’t felt the same way Kyungsoo did until Baekhyun shot him a subtle wink that threw Kyungsoo off guard, he looked away, pushing up his glasses in the process. It was cute to Baekhyun, the nervousness in his face, the shake in his knees and tremble in the corner of his lip, he was trying to conceal a smile. His glasses were the turning point for Baekhyun, he didn’t like glasses until that day.  
An invisible shock had struck both boys that day; different times, same day. It was a first for the two. It was a powerful urge to do something, anything! They met at the cart corral where they were sent by their families to return the shopping carts.  
“Hey.” Baekhyun said. It startled Kyungsoo, after all he wasn’t expecting anything since he did his best not to stare after earlier.  
Kyungsoo tried to hold back his smile, “Hi.”  
“Saw you in there… staring. Ya’know, at me.”  
“O-oh!” he looked to the ground. “Yeah, sorry about that.” he pushed up his glasses again, the sweat forming in his pores made his nose slick.  
Baekhyun felt a tingle in his stomach. “Nah, don’t worry about it. I started staring too, it’s no big deal.” he waved his hand in the air doing the universal motion that came with that phrase. “Do your parents know?” he asked.  
“No.” Kyungsoo crossed his arms and dug his fingers into his skin.  
“Shit.” Baekhyun looked around in the sky, the sun caught his eyes just right and his vision was blurred for a moment. “I’d… er… like to get to know you better if that’s alright with you.” he paused as Kyungsoo hadn’t moved since the previous question. “Over the phone since you can keep it from your parents until you’re ready to come out.” he let out an awkward laugh.  
Kyungsoo turned to him with a liking to his idea. “Over the phone?”  
“Yup, totally over the phone only. Hell, we can just be friends until you’re ready for that too.” Baekhyun pushed his cart into the rest of carts, Kyungsoo followed suit.  
“Yeah, that sounds nice.” he smiled to the future love of his life.  
This upcoming summer, the one after they graduate will mark their five year anniversary. Kyungsoo marked it on his phone calendar, while Baekhyun wrote it on a sticky note that was left somewhere around the house.  
Nearly five years later and they still feel the same about one another. The dyed colored hair, now green instead of blue because green was Kyungsoo’s favorite color, the nervous glasses pushing. It was all the same. Not one feeling had changed since that day in the grocery store.  
The punk and the nerd.  
Who knew they’d be perfect for one another. Well. Kyungsoo had thought so, in science they were taught that opposites attract. He applied it to this situation and he was right. As always.  
12:13 PM  
The time for lunch. Where the boys would meet up at the library and go grab lunch by the food cart that was nearest to the building. The time for them to stare at one another as they were eating. Yes, gross couple stuff is what they were all about. Especially, to Baekhyun, if it would piss off their bullies. He loved showing off his boyfriend even to those who don’t agree with them. ‘Love is love and nothing can change that.’ is what Baekhyun’s father had told him when he came out to him. He later that night went to his room and cried into his pillow because he was fortunate enough to have an understanding and supportive father.  
Kyungsoo on the other hand, his parents were still in the shadows or Kyungsoo’s real self was. He wasn’t sure how his parents would react if he told them, it terrified him. After he heard the stories of children being bullied by their own parents, tossed out in the street, or much worse; he couldn’t face it. The anxiety was too much for him to handle at times. The attacks late at night when he’d be left alone with his thoughts, it was the only type of alone he couldn’t handle. When his heart would pound so hard his entire body would shake, his lungs would collapse on themselves, and his mind would race with any and every single horrid out come he could think of. He hated those nights. Or the nights where he’d sit just inches from his phone, a text or call away from his boyfriend. He couldn’t bear to bother him this late; asking for the reassurance he would need to go to sleep at night. Kyungsoo needed to know that he was worth it for him, that his on and off stability wouldn’t stop Baekhyun from loving him. That he wouldn’t leave him for another nerd. A cuter one, a smarter one, one who wasn’t afraid to tell his parents, or who wouldn’t need to talk to an online therapist when he would be overcome with those thoughts. Kyungsoo hated feeling like a burden to anyone. Perhaps that was the reason why he prefered to be alone.  
It was hard for him and Baekhyun didn’t know the half of it. What he would go through just about every night. Kyungsoo didn’t want to drag him down when he would drown.  
“So… my parents will be out of town this weekend.” Kyungsoo spoke.  
“Are you okay with being their alone by yourself?” he asked teasingly but Kyungsoo wanted to say ‘no’ because he knew he wouldn’t be entirely alone. Instead he laughed it away.  
“Yes, I’d be fine, but my mom doesn’t think so. She wanted me to ask you if you wanted to stay over until they were back.”  
“Sounds good babe, I’ll just tell my dad tonight.” he took a bite of his food before offering some to his overly hungry boyfriend.  
It was stressed eating, but it was also hard to stomach down due to the constant buzz in his head that would often give off false signals to his stomach. The wrong kind of butterflies. Baekhyun’s lunch wasn’t nearly as good as Kyungsoo’s, his was homemade, by himself of course. He’d need to go shopping tomorrow for this weekend. Baekhyun eats a lot of food, he eats even more if it’s his boyfriend’s cooking. In his opinion, actually to him it was a fact, that Kyungsoo made the best food in South Korea, if not the world. Kyungsoo took the chance to cook whenever he could, if time permitted. Culinary school searching and applications were flying through the windows this past month as graduation day was approaching.  
“Great!” Kyungsoo spoke with enthusiasm.  
Having the whole house to themselves where they, more importantly, Kyungsoo could be himself in his own house was like going to Disney World. He could hold, touch, kiss, and fall asleep next to his boyfriend whenever he pleased. He couldn’t wait for that after high school, when he’d move out and Baekhyun could visit him in his dorm and they could just be together. The thought stayed in his mind for a few moments before it was completely overrun by everything else.  
2:36 PM  
The time for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to leave school and walk home. Today the boys would walk to Baekhyun’s house and study as well as “study” until Baekhyun’s dad had gotten home. They only had thirty minutes until they weren’t alone, which meant only a makeout session, sometimes a blowjob or handjob if their needs grew too strong. For the most part they were pretty good at keeping it in their pants unless they would be alone for more than a few hours.  
Today was normal-ish; study first, suck on each other’s tongues later. The boys were excited about this weekend and it showed through their actions. Their lips latched harder to one another, their grips and touches were more bold than other days. Baekhyun’s split tongue took either side of Kyungsoo’s tongue, the muscle licking all the right spots. Five minutes in and Kyungsoo was already aching between his legs. Baekhyun had been touching his inner thighs since they got home. His delicate fingers rubbing at the bulge in Kyungsoo’s pants that quickly grew annoying. Baekhyun pulled away from his lips and reattached them to Kyungsoo’s ear, sucking and biting his earlobe gently.  
“Babe, c’mon-” Kyungsoo whispered. “If I make a mess, I don’t have any other clothes to change into.”  
“You could always borrow some of mine.” Baekhyun spoke licking at the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear.  
“You know I’m too big for your clothes.”  
“It’s cause you got a fat ass.” he laughed and grabbed at his boyfriend’s butt.  
“That and your love of skinny jeans.”  
“You know I love you more than some jeans.”  
Kyungsoo was nervous to ask but he did so anyway, “Are you sure?” he made the question sound less serious than it actually was.  
“Of course, I can always replace my jeans, but I can’t replace you.” he kissed Kyungsoo on the ear, cheek, then the lips leaving behind a loving warmth with each one.  
“Haha okay,” Kyungsoo adjusted himself on the couch, he moved Baekhyun’s hands to his zipper. “So are you gonna help me with this?” he raised a brow and pushed up his glasses.  
“Have I ever not?” Baekhyun continued.  
He was right. Baekhyun handled Kyungsoo’s needs more than his own at times. He was always willing to lend his hands and or mouth to his boyfriend’s needs; to use and abuse with his permission. Since he split his tongue earlier this year, both boys have enjoyed it even more than usual, it was like two tongues were on Kyungsoo’s dick, and Baekhyun had the chance to feel him up even more. A win win situation.  
Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun and his new shiny black nails fiddle with his belt and zipper before stripping away one piece of fabric out of two. Kyungsoo felt most of the pressure release when his pants were down, however, his boxers were still a problem, and all he wanted was to shove his dick inside his pretty little boyfriend’s mouth. For Kyungsoo one of the best parts about any kind of sex was the freedom of his mind during and afterwards. He was allowed to leave his horrid thoughts behind for a while, it’s probably one of the reasons why Kyungsoo was such a horndog.  
Baekhyun ran two fingers along Kyungsoo’s bulge, feeling the heat of his neediness. He reached two fingers inside the slit of his boxers touching the skin of Kyungsoo’s dick. Merely touching, nothing more.  
“Babe…” Kyungsoo said, “before your dad comes home.” he pushed his boxers down and Baekhyun licked his lips. Kyungsoo felt the last of the pressure leave him as he was entirely out and ready. His dick hard in front of his boyfriend’s pretty mouth. Baekhyun licked the palm of his hand and began stroking his boyfriend’s length rough and slow. His mouth wrapped out the shiny tip of Kyungsoo’s dick, his lips wet and warm. Kyungsoo let his head fall back and his boyfriend do the rest. He knew what he was doing. Everytime was better than the last. Baekhyun placed his tongue flat on Kyungsoo’s tip before splitting it in two, one side of his tongue on either side of Kyungsoo. The muscle wiggling along the tip and sides of his dick. It was much easier now that he got his tongue split. Baekhyun’s head went lower on Kyungsoo’s dick, the member going further into his mouth, the tip nearing his throat. He connected his mouth to his hand and bobbed up and down working his way up and down his shaft until he was ready to take Kyungsoo’s entirety inside his mouth and throat.  
Kyungsoo’s dick twitched and throbbed inside his boyfriend’s throat, the heat of his mouth made him want to keep it inside forever. He placed his hand on Baekhyun’s head, running his fingers through his green hair. He could feel his septum piercing touch his skin as Baekhyun could finally go all the way down. Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself. He lifted his hips upwards along with Baekhyun’s head. At this point Baekhyun usually let Kyungsoo do whatever he wanted with his mouth. He began thrusting himself inside of Baekhyun’s throat, gradually picking up the pace before slowing down and stopping completely to let Baekhyun continue his own work. He removed his mouth to catch his breath, still using his hand on Kyungsoo’s, now entirely, wet dick. He licked the veins underneath the tip of his dick adding pressure with the muscle. “Babe…” he moaned, “I’m gonna cum.” Baekhyun slid his dick inside his mouth again till his nose was touching Kyungsoo’s skin. Kyungsoo held his boyfriend’s head in place with his hand, pushing himself a little bit further inside his throat before releasing his cum inside Baekhyun’s throat. He swallowed with ease, enjoying the slightly sweet taste of his boyfriend’s cum. He let him sit inside his mouth for a bit longer until he began to go soft.  
Baekhyun pulled away to go grab a tissue for Kyungsoo to use, he wasn’t a big fan of walking around with a sticky dick in his pants.  
A few minutes after their intimate moment, Baekhyun’s dad walked through the door greeting the two boys who were still lying on the couch. “Hey, dad,” said Baekhyun, “Kyungsoo’s parents are flying out to Japan on Friday, it’s cool if I stay for the weekend?” he asked so casually. Kyungsoo would have to ask a few days to a week in advance for him to stay anywhere, even if he was nearly eighteen.  
“Yeah sure, Baek. Have fun and use a condom.” his dad rubbed his eyes and walked off down the hallway towards his room.  
“Does he know?” Kyungsoo asked with a hint of panic.  
“Yes and no,” Baekhyun ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “He’s been saying it to me ever since I first brought you home, as a joke, but now that I’m older he doesn’t care as long as I use a condom and that I’m not pressuring you into doing anything. He doesn’t care.” he sank down on the couch, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I haven’t confirmed it yet, but he’s never really asked all he says is to use a condom.”  
Kyungsoo stared off into space in awe at how easy-going Baekhyun’s father is. He knew he was pretty cool from the beginning, but he wasn’t sure about the concept of his son having sex. His dad trusted Baekhyun and it was something that Kyungsoo wished his family would give him. He was almost an adult and he would sometimes still be treated like a child, his life was almost entirely planned out for him with some minor changes here and there. Culinary school was a surprise, oh yeah, and his boyfriend was a surprise too. His family often ask him about him ever bringing a girl home or if he had his eye on a special little lady. He could say nothing, but smile and look away, thinking of Baekhyun. His parents didn’t disapprove of him and Baekhyun being friends, he wasn’t a bad kid or anything of the sorts, it was more so his appearance and that he was the polar opposite of Kyungsoo. The lack of tidiness, the way he showed himself to the world unafraid of those around him, his father’s parenting skills. It was all so different from their way of life. In their eyes, all Baekhyun was to Kyungsoo was a best friend. It was their excuse for him being around so often. Kyungsoo apologized to Baekhyun more times than he could remember for not being able to tell them the truth. He was doing so right now, in his mind. Baekhyun understood the position he was in, it didn’t bother him that he wasn’t fully known to Kyungsoo’s parents, and that was alright with him. As long as he was with Kyungsoo, everything would be okay.  
XXXXX  
Thursday, 3:57 PM  
The time for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to go grocery shopping for this weekends meals. Grocery shopping was one of their favorite activities to do together, the reason being was because it was at the store where they met. It was mandatory that they used the same check out lane that Kyungsoo was standing in when he first noticed Baekhyun. It was also tradition for them to use the same cart corral. It helped them relive and revive their relationship. It never got old and it never worn down the memory.  
The boys traveled through the aisles picking out snack foods and foods for the main courses that, mostly, Kyungsoo would be preparing while Baekhyun would try to help with the meals he’d usually end up eating half of it before it was done. He lacked self-control in the kitchen, unlike Kyungsoo, who loved food, he gained control over the years knowing that it would taste better when the whole dish was done and properly put together.  
Baekhyun carried the hand basket for him and the couple split the cost of the grocery items as the two of them would be eating them. It was only fair.  
Friday, 4:13 PM  
Kyungsoo’s parents had left early that morning to catch their flight that would leave the same time that school had started for the boys. Which meant that Kyungsoo wouldn’t have his much needed quiet and alone time that morning.  
After school, the couple walked to Baekhyun’s house so that he could gather some clothing for this weekend. He already had a toothbrush at Kyungsoo’s house since he had stayed there so often. Before they left Kyungsoo made a comment about Baekhyun’s cleaning habits, or lack thereof. He suggested that if he cleaned his room from time to time it would be easier for Baekhyun to find his things, like his backpack that was still missing; that was until Kyungsoo accidently kicked something underneath the bed and found it lying underneath there along with some old clothes and a bit of trash. Baekhyun knew it was time to pick up his room, but he was tired all the time between school, Kyungsoo, and his job. He’d get to it eventually. That eventually was today actually, when Kyungsoo lost himself in the moment and began picking up items, organizing them in piles of clean, dirty, trash, and things that should be on shelves, not the floor. Baekhyun found it to be extremely cute that his boyfriend was a bit bothered by the mess. The two cleaned up the mess, Kyungsoo being the main man of the operation and Baekhyun being the follower, the room was spotless within the hour. Baekhyun kissed his boyfriend’s cheeks thanking him for helping him out with his room. He promised he would buy him some ice cream along the way home, and he did.  
There was a pop-up ice cream stand that only came in the warmer months, it was on the way to Kyungsoo’s house which was a wonderful convenience. The man at the stand knew the boys fairly well, as they had gone to his stand many times before, he treated them well and gave them discounts or extra toppings for free because they were his most valued customers.  
Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stood together in line holding hands as they ordered their ice cream. The man would tell them how he admired their relationship, the way the two would look at one another is something he had with his wife before she passed away about seven years ago. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun often ordered the special that the old man served, it was a recreation of what the man and his wife would eat together at home. She loved sweets of all and any kind as did Kyungsoo.  
Baekhyun paid for Kyungsoo mint chocolate ice cream and he himself got a scoop of rocky road. As they turned to walk home Baekhyun heard a stir of words from behind them along with some laughs thrown in the mixture of hateful words. Not only were they made about Baekhyun’s “shitty appearance”, as they put it, but it was about him and his boyfriend too. His favorite ‘f’ word being thrown around like a baseball from one mouth to another, he felt red in his cheeks. It was the group of boys from school who would harass them nearly every day. The ones who despised same-sex couples, with the exception of girl on girl cause for some odd reason that’s okay, yet they’d ‘act’ gay for shits and giggles.  
They group talked as if they were the only ones who could hear their whispers when they purposely spoke loud enough so the boys could hear them. Fortunately, the man at the stand heard their hateful words too and refused to serve them anything due to their discrimination. “Sorry, I don’t serve homophobic, immature high school shit heads like yourselves,” he said staring them down.  
The boys felt loved. Kyungsoo squeezed Baekhyun’s hand reminding him to ignore them. It was difficult the more they taunted him. “C’mon faggot do somethin’!” one of the boys had said. Another one reached out to push Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
Kyungsoo pulled him back stepping in front of him, he pushed up his glasses before walking up close to the main big mouth of the group. Kyungsoo took a bite of his ice cream, licked the spoon, and shoved it in his mouth. Smirking, “Enjoy the taste of mint and aids, fucker.” he said.  
The boy spat the spoon out of his mouth and began dry heaving in the middle of the group. Drool leaked from his mouth as he continued his hilarious over reaction to Kyungsoo’s words. Neither Kyungsoo or Baekhyun had aids or any type of STDs for that matter, but they didn’t know that. The couple waved to the man who was laughing his ass off behind his cart, the group of boys were too preoccupied with their friend to notice that the two had walked off.  
It was a great moment for the two, especially Kyungsoo who had never done anything so bold before in his life. Baekhyun was laughing, “Holy shit, babe!” he squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand, “That was amazing!” Baekhyun’s rectangular smile appeared on his face, “I love you so much,” he kissed his boyfriend on the lips, “so much!” he said again.  
“I love you too.” he pulled Baekhyun closer to him as they continued on their way home. Kyungsoo would have to finish his ice cream when he got home since he had lost his spoon; it was for a damn good reason though.  
XXXXX  
4:49 PM  
The time for the boys to unwind at home. Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun what he wanted to eat for dinner. “Surprise me!” he shouted from the top of the stairs. Baekhyun plopped his bag of clothes on top of Kyungsoo’s dresser while Kyungsoo pulled out some chicken along with a few vegetables, and rice; extra for Baekhyun. Kyungsoo began prepping the food as his boyfriend came down the stairs already dressed in pajama pants. Ready to relax properly. His dark green and black flannel pajama pants were the same as Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo bought them on purpose so that they could match and that Baekhyun would be sure to keep himself warm in these upcoming months.  
Kyungsoo tossed the chicken in a bowl, sprinkled in some of his favorite flavors and spices before leaving them in the fridge to stay cool while the pan heated and rice cooker readied. He boiled the vegetables until they were perfect. It was a quick and easy dinner to prepare and cook, he’s made it many times before. Tonight he was too tired to cook something new, he didn’t have the most focus mind to do everything properly; he was too tired to create anything new as well.  
Baekhyun stood by the fridge, leaning against it quietly watching his boyfriend move about the kitchen, he only moved from the fridge if Kyungsoo needed something. “Is it almost ready?” he whined. “It smells so good.” he leaned forwards with his nose over the pan of chicken. Hints of spices flowed into his nostrils, his stomach grumbled needily. He watched Kyungsoo turn his back to the stove, he was draining the vegetables of the water before he could season them. Baekhyun reached into the pot with one of the cooking utensils.  
“Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo started without even turning his head, “you know the rules.” he was still separating the vegetables.  
Baekhyun pulled his hands away in fear of his boyfriend. The change of his tone was sharp and scary. Kyungsoo was right, he did know the rules and he was ashamed for not behaving in the kitchen; the only place where Kyungsoo can express himself in front of his family. He backed away from the stove to continue to watch his boyfriend work.  
“Hmm,” Kyungsoo turned towards Baekhyun with a spoon in his hand, “you can have one taste and then you wait for another…” he looked at the clock, “five minutes, okay?” it wasn’t a question or reassurance it was more of a command. Baekhyun was lucky that Kyungsoo let him eat anything even if it was just one spoon full. It’s been a while since Kyungsoo has cooked for Baekhyun. Only Baekhyun. Where he could feed him, wipe his mouth, and kiss his lips afterward.  
Never in front of his parents.  
“Is it good?” he asked.  
“As always, babe.” Baekhyun kissed Kyungsoo’s nose. His lips were still warm from the hot food and spoon.  
“Go wash your hands and face before dinner, you’re still a little sticky from the ice cream.”  
Baekhyun’s face blushed a soft glowy pink, he smiled. Sticky, but at least he tasted sweet.  
‘Just like my boyfriend.’ thought Baekhyun, smirking to himself.  
XXXXX  
5:22 PM  
The time for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to eat together. As a couple. At home. Alone.  
Kyungsoo’s warm and fuzzy butterflies only grew twice in size as he readied the plates at the table. He scooted the chairs closer together so that he could lean over any time and peck his boyfriend on the cheek or lips or feed him some of his own food even if they were eating the same thing; he didn’t want to scoot them too close to where Baekhyun wouldn’t have enough of his own space. Kyungsoo was cautious about how he set up the table and chairs.  
Perfect!  
Right?  
We’ll see…  
When Baekhyun returned he headed straight for the food. He stuffed his mouth with everything on the plate in one bite. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, mumbling something in the process, most likely something involving a thank you. Kyungsoo smiled and wiped his own cheek with a napkin to remove the sauce that came from his boyfriend’s lips.  
The meal was nearly entirely silent with the exception of Baekhyun’s chewing and smacking noises that would have bothered Kyungsoo two years ago, but know he learned to accept them as compliments to his dishes. Another form of love for him to receive, to reassure him that he’s done something well.  
XXXXX  
5:46 PM  
The time for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to do the dishes. Well, for Baekhyun to beg Kyungsoo to let him take care of the kitchen since he’d done the cooking, but Kyungsoo would always refuse. No matter how hard Baekhyun tried to do it all himself, at one point he even shoved Kyungsoo all the way to the living room, he’d wouldn’t budge.  
“Would you quit it!”  
“Quit what?”  
“Being so damn stubborn and let me do the fuckin’ dishes!”  
XXXXX  
9:23 PM  
The time for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to do whatever they wanted late into the night. It was sometime after a random movie had finished that they had found themselves tangled together on the couch. Tongues intertwined, the heat of their mouths had spread to their groins, blood was rushing throughout their bodies. Kyungsoo’s swollen lips wrapped around Baekhyun’s tongue, sucking and biting gently. Kyungsoo’s fingers played with the hem of Baekhyun’s pajama pants, the hole in the front allowed for easy access to his growing erection. Baekhyun shifted himself to let himself through the hole. The tip of his dick was glossy with precum, it’s been a while since he’s touched himself; he was a little sensitive. Kyungsoo licked the palm of his hand and gripped his boyfriend’s dick, his palm tight around the shaft and loose towards the tip. He leaned over to lick Baekhyun’s dick, his lips surrounded the tip just barely before Baekhyun pulled him back up to his own. “No babe, I love feeling you up here too.” he whined into their wet kisses. Kyungsoo continued to stroke, Baekhyun’s moans grew louder in his boyfriend’s mouth. He felt the pressure building inside of him, a few more strokes and felt his dick pulsate in Kyungsoo’s tight grip, thick white streams covered the front of his pajamas.  
“Ah fuck!” Baekhyun said in more ways than one. One: that he came for the first time in about a month. Two: he just made a fucking mess all over himself. “I’m sorry, babe.” he covered his eyes with his hands, keeping himself from looking at his shameful mess. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry.” he whispered through his teeth.  
“It’s alright,” Kyungsoo continued kissing him, “you were going to have to take them off anyway.” he reached for the hem of Baekhyun’s pants and helped him slip out of them. “C’mon.” he commanded.  
Baekhyun, still catching his breath, folding up his pants, to keep the mess from spreading, watched Kyungsoo undressed. They sat at the end of the couch with Baekhyun between Kyungsoo’s thighs. His tongue exploring everything from the tip of his dick to the soft skin of his balls, massaging him with his split tongue. Kyungsoo’s fingers tugged at the green strands on Baekhyun’s head, he held his head in place as he gradually slipped his dick further inside his boyfriend’s throat. Throat fucking with a romantic twist.  
When Kyungsoo decided that his dick was slick enough, he removed himself from his boyfriend’s pretty mouth and leaned him against the back pillows. He coated his fingers in saliva, slid them between Baekhyun’s cheeks, his fingers stretching out the muscle. Poor Baekhyun was still hard and his dick strained, a slight pain crept in when he’d touch himself. Soon, Baekhyun adjusted to two of Kyungsoo’s long fingers and he was ready.  
Baekhyun wiggled his ass for his boyfriend to return the feeling of something inside of him. Kyungsoo pumped himself a few times before slowly inserting himself inside Baekhyun’s asshole. Baekhyun pressed himself further into the cushions as Kyungsoo filled him until his hips connected to his ass, he dropped his shoulders as well as his jaw. Kyungsoo kept still allowing for Baekhyun to adjust to his size, he licked his lips feeling the warmth of his boyfriend around his dick. He kissed his boyfriend’s lower back, the pale soft skin felt like heaven to kiss or touch; his fingers roamed over Baekhyun’s body, his back, hips, ass, and thighs before he began rocking slowly.  
“Mmm… babe.” Baekhyun moaned, he turned his head to look at his boyfriend, his eyes hooded and his voice soft and needy.  
Kyungsoo’s mind was cleared of anything else other than making sure Baekhyun felt good. His hands squeezed Baekhyun’s ass, spreading his cheeks so he could watch his dick push in and out. “Fuck!” groaned Kyungsoo, “You’re so tight, babe.” he pulled his dick out till the tip was just hardly showing before forcing himself inside Baekhyun quickly. He repeated his movements until Baekhyun was begging for him to fuck him faster. Kyungsoo had enough teasing too and he did so without hesitating. The sound of skin slapping skin grew louder in the room as did Baekhyun’s moans and whines, the small breathless sentences that he was hardly able to mutter.  
The pain between Baekhyun’s legs had escalated to the point where it wouldn’t matter if he kept his hands to himself or jerked himself off. Kyungsoo heard his boyfriend’s whimpers, he knew he wanted to be touched. He kissed his lower back again and slipped his hand underneath Baekhyun to stroke his dick, he was throbbing in Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo placed his foot on the cushions, one still on the floor, the angle allowed him to go just a bit further. Baekhyun’s fingers dug into the couch he felt an even greater pressure build-up within himself. He was on edge, his gritted his teeth, “B...babe, I’m g-gonna cum!” he exclaimed. Very quickly he felt his second release coursing through his body. Baekhyun’s dick was spent, he made another mess on the couch, but he didn’t give a damn at the moment because his boyfriend was still pounding his ass.  
Kyungsoo gripped his boyfriend’s hips as he came inside, filling his asshole with his sticky, warm cum. He let himself stay inside for a moment, catching his breath before he could say anything; Baekhyun all the same. His legs were shaking even after Kyungsoo’s weight was lifted from his backside. Kyungsoo collapsed next to Baekhyun, his mind a complete euphoric blur, Baekhyun rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder kissing it a few times.  
“Kyungsoo, you remember how to clean semen out of stuff right?”  
He nodded his head, his eyes still closed. Their bodies a hot, sweaty, tired mess. Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, he didn’t mind the sweat on his lips. “You gotta help me though before it dries ‘cause then we’ll be up all night.”  
“I should’ve brought a towel.” he groaned. Baekhyun was too tired to do anything more tonight. He hated himself for making two fucking messes. Although one was easier to clean, it was still a mess nonetheless. Baekhyun stood up, more like tried to, before his legs began to shake and he fell back onto the couch.  
Kyungsoo chuckled at his boyfriend. “You just sit there and when I hand you the washcloth all you have to do it dab it up, while I go get everything else. Alright?” he smiled and kissed Baekhyun again. He got up, walking around the house nude, first getting a cold, wet washcloth and handing it to Baekhyun, then grabbing some laundry detergent and another towel to clean up afterward.  
To say the least, it was a very eventful and fun night that both boys enjoyed. Yes, even cleaning up bodily fluids.  
10:36 PM  
The time for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to fall asleep next to one another in Kyungsoo’s bed. They lie facing each other, with their hands intertwined. Their warm and shallow breaths caressed the others’ bare skin.  
Saturday, 6:00 AM  
The time for Kyungsoo to open his eyes, sit up, stretch, and admire the soft and angel look of his total punk boyfriend, still sleeping next to him. Kyungsoo didn’t want to leave to go outside, to leave his room, to leave his bed. He wanted to stay right here, next to his boyfriend, Baekhyun; to stare just a little longer before he decided to fall back asleep.


End file.
